


Of angry exes and new romance

by Charliesabsinthe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, false arrest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesabsinthe/pseuds/Charliesabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Jim the not so virgin" i created this dark story of pregnant Spock and falsely accused Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

so i was reading Jim the not so virgin and this dark story came to mind i don't want to spoil things so i will get right to it  
-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jim was livid why the hell was he being arrested. moments later he knew no more as he was jabbed with a hypo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bones was furious how dare they whack someone with a hypo without knowing their medical history

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

when Jim awoke it was to the smell of disinfectant and the blinding white of a hospital room. with a groan he turned and looked beside the bed to find Bones dozing in a chair. as he is not feeling so hot and his throat is sore he opts for throwing the bedside tissue box at Bones who wakes with a start. pleased that Jim is awake Bones begins checking him for further complications. Jim doesn't care all he wants is to know what the hell was going on. Bones explains as calmly as he can that a Vulcan teaching assistant had 5 weeks ago been raped and he had fingered Jim as he the perpetrator as he had become pregnant during the assault and all Vulcan's can tell their mate by their scent when pregnant. Jim is confused he has never slept with a Vulcan and he defiantly hasn't slept with any man since leaving Iowa. 

Moments later a group consisting of two uniformed officers and two Vulcans entered the room. the two officers announced that by court order Jim was to undergo a mind meld in order to determine his involvement in the rape of Spock. Jim unfortunately was unable to refuse so chose the female Vulcan for the meld. as the Vulcan probed all sexual activity Jim had enjoyed in the past two months she found nothing but heavy petting, a few hand jobs and a few moments of oral sex but nothing involving penetration. seeing nothing in the immediate past she started pushing for more leaving Jim in distress. To Jim's immense relief it soon stopped when he came back to the now he saw a grinning bones with a used hypo in hand and the Vulcan on the floor unconscious. the two officers were preparing to arrest Bones for assault when Jim told them if they pressed charges so to would he for both false imprisonment and for mind assault as the female had been digging far deeper than was called for on the court document. as she had found nothing Jim asked to speak to the officers without the Vulcans present. 

Once the Vulcan's were gone Jim asked for a timeline of the assault and was furious to discover that they had not realized by looking through star fleet records that he had a rock solid alibi for the day of and the day before and after the assault. It occurred on the 14th of February and Jim had offered to be bait on a Kissing booth for a Valentines day charity event.around midday his normal bad luck had struck and after kissing one of the lady's his lips started to swell and he ended up with a very bad allergic reaction that was very touch and go for three days due to secondary reactions to some of the meds given, as such Jim had spent those three days under the watchful eye of Bones in the medical unit at starfleet academy. Jim is furious and tells the officers to get out as he is getting dressed and going back to his dorm room to convalesce under bones watchful eye as the reaction to the sedative earlier was very mild and he knew Bones would be their in case the situation changes. both officers were red with rage how dare their main suspect demand they leave. they were stepping forward demanding that Jim come with them for further questioning when Bones stepped forward and told them to piss off if they wished to keep their jobs Jim was right and he and several other medical personnel could testify to Jim having an alibi for the time of the assault. knowing they were for now out off options the officers left to get more evidence so they could make their case against Jim.

-_-_-_-

once Bones settled in their room he video called Commander pike Furious over the treatment Jim had received. Pike was dismayed but had little ability to change things as Spock was an ambassadors son and as such his father had the ears of many of higher rank than him. Ambassador Sarek was showing a cold fury. which in a Vulcan meant far more than if he was human, his greatest displeasure coming from the fact his sons pregnancy voided the marriage contract formed with T'pring, a very profitable union for Sarek

-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-

um so what do you think should i continue ??


	2. Cause and effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes some relizations

Ok so im so exited that i already have a comment i have decided to add another chapter

-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-

After a long nap Jim woke hungry, fortunately Bones knew him well enough to have predicted Jim's desire for Chinese take away. as Jim ate he tried to think of how the Vulcan , Spirk Speck Spock, whatever his name is became pregnant without his involvement. after several moments Jim groaned realizing who probably orchestrated this whole thing. deciding it was best to have an official present at this revelation he asked Bones to accompany him to Commander Pikes office. 

once settled with a cup of coffee each Jim began his tale. After moving to Star fleet academy Jim began to look for work as the scholarship fund he achieved only covered the very basics and Jim could not afford the medical bills his allergy's were creating without help. after several job failures caused by the universe having it in for him ( once he was at the check out when an Andorian sneezed on him causing him to swell up like a balloon) Jim had just about decided to throw in the towel when he say an advert for a clinic willing to pay men for their sperm. While hesitant for a moment about the idea he would be overwhelmed due to demand from women wanting children sired to the son of the great Captain Kirk Jim decided he would go for it but only after getting a lawyer to draw up an iron clad non disclosure agreement so such an event would not occur. for several months this worked out just fine but the nurse on duty he had been handing over the sample to went on maternity leave and her replacement soon became obsessed with Jim. at first it was , to Jim's eye, just some harmless flirting but soon it became so much more. she started stalking Jim and appearing every time he sat down in the canteen for food. when he approached the police they laughed at him and asked if he was trying to cover his ass due to the fact he was stalking her. Jim decided that as the money was good he would simply find a different clinic. unfortunately within a month she had discovered the new clinic and had followed him. when he once again approached the police they told him it was a harmless coincidence and unless harm was done to him there was nothing they could do. after one more change of clinic and her following him to said clinic Jim decided to stop donations altogether. unfortunately she had found the gym he went to and had started leaving notes in his locker. when these notes were presented to the police they told him it was a harmless prank. that was only a week before the date of the assault. as she had been working in the fertility clinics she had access to his sperm and more than likely knew how to do an artificial insemination. as Jim had been ignoring her advances perhaps she was so mad she decided to punish him by having him arrested for a crime he did not commit. 

 

to say Pike was shocked by this would be an understatement.


	3. all to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones cant find Jim.

Ambassador Sarek was furious, as much as a Vulcan can be, how dare those damned humans let the perpetrator get away. it was clearly James Kirk who had raped his son. If the humans would do nothing he would.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bones was going to tie Jim to a bed when he found him. he had promised to meet him after classes in the med unit to have a final check all was well after the reaction to the sedative the day before and yet here it was an hour after last class and Jim still hadn't shown up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Spock was ,as mutch as a half Vulcan raised on Vulcan can be, pissed to put it lightly. his father had contacted star fleet without his permission and told them he would be taking the next year off work. it had taken several hours to get that reduced to the next Two weeks unfortunately as they has already contracted in a replacement for him he was on forced leave for that time. when he arrived at the embassy his father was waiting for him and swept him into a car to the shuttle port. as he had the two weeks leave he decided not to fight his father and left with him for Vulcan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

Jim woke confused, the last thing he remembered was leaving his last class of the day and beginning his trek to the med unit (aka hell on earth) and now he was quite literately in hell. he was chained by the foot to the wall of a red stone cell in the hottest most humid place he had ever been. 

after what seemed like an eternity of trying to get someones attention thru the thick metal door (but was more likely 15 minutes) a damned pointy eared vulcan appeared to tell him to cease and desist the racket or be punished. as the Vulcan turned to leave Jim asked what was going on and the vulcan told him he was arrested on charges of rape and destruction of a preexisting marriage bond. Jim let out a scream of pure rage and told the vulcan he was otherwise occupied the day of assault and had a solid lead on the perpetrator.the vulcans reply was that humans lie to protect each other his lies would not stand here on vulcan. he would be on trail in the Vulcan court in a weeks time until then he could sit and contemplate the consequences for his actions against Spock.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sorry if there any typos i did not catch i have no beta and my cat was sitting on my hand as i was typing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time no type. i have a large number of pages but they are typed on a typewriter(no digital copy). going to try and update a bit more but dont hold out much hope. spock may sound out of character when in his pov but i think inside the mind of a vulcan is much softer than the exterior. the vulcan mind arts do not remove emotions they just help the vulcan in question sort and file their emotions away before they can be expressed externally. also i am not great with numers so scientific percents and probability will not be present in vulcan speach patterns here. this is a quick fill chaper while i find my pretyped pages witten at 2am so please forgive me my errors

As spock sat aboard the shuttle home to Vulcan he shifted his mind to the feeling of warmth growing inside of himself. while he was half human he was also half Vulcan raised on Vulcan trained in the traditional Mind arts by some of the best and brightest Vulcans and yet despite the fact he knew from his studies that this warmth was his son or daughter growing inside of him he had no clue how it came to be. he knew that a pregnant Vulcan could scent his or her mate during pregnancy, a throw back to the time of darkness before Vulcans became the great thinkers they are today, but he did not recognize the man his biology told him was the other father. it had been by chance that he caught the sent while crossing star fleet campus to the canteen. unfortunatly Sarek had come across him researching the cadet and now seemed out to crucify the an despite spocks research showing that the man had an alibi for the time of conception. what was slightly concerning was that the man was a frequent visitor to the medical unit due to allergic reations to anything and everything.

*************************************************************

when spock came round from his contempations the the shuttle was landing on Vulcan moments after exiting the crft his old friend Anauk pulled him aside "you need to do something" she hissed "your father is trying to start a war within the federation he has kidnapped james kirk son of one of earths most revered captains and locked him in the red cell and plans to have a secret trail within the week to convict him of raping you with the sentence being death"

raising an eyebrow Spock inquired" and what does this have to do with me?" 

"you know he cant have done it he had an alibi" she stated " and even if he had he does not deserve death"

" you seem overly invested in this" spock replied

after a few moments and a few miniscule shifts in her eyes she admmitted her true investment " i need you to solve this before war starts i ...I.... bonded wth a member of starfleet and planned to move to earth in 2 weeks when my internship is over if war starts i will be unable to leave Vulcan"

"do you still have your shuttle licence?"

"Yes i am hoping to work as a shutte driver once i move to earth "

"then do your best to discreatly prepare a shuttle for a flight to earth and i will obtain the prisoner be ready to take off the moment we are onboard."

" dont be to long Spock"

********************************************

upon entering the main cell block several guards confronted spock regarding his reasons for entering the prison but soon he had them convinced that letting him to confront the man who assualted him was logical. fortuatly when he entered the cell james t kirk was unharmed and in perfect health. after a momentery stand off he announced his intention to remove Jim( he kept interupting to insist he was jim not james so change was noted and accepted) from Vulcan. deciding the best course of action was to engage as few guards at a time as possible Spock gave a faked cry of pain and clutched his abdomen instantly the guard opened the door to access spocks condition and got a nerve pinch for his troubles.stripping the guard of all comunication devices Jim dragged him into the cell and secured the door behind him. 4 nevre pinches later they were out of the cells and on their way to the shuttle. fortunatly the famous Jim kirk luck of all things that can go wrong will go wrong did not strike until just as they entered the shuttle.as spock got Jim settled into a seat he relized the man was going into anaphalaxis recalling what he had read in the mans file he called for Anauk to take of imediatly and used the onboard communications board to contact earth namely one doctor McCoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short readng through the comment i felt inspired to add in a chapter for Amanda and yes its 2am again and i should be asleep rather than posting this

Amanda Greyson was ready to murder her idiot of a husband. the damned pointy eared bastard need to have his ears clipped. She goes of world for a week at a spa retreat and what does she find upon her return but her damned fool husband acting like an imiture human. storming towards the sience institute were her husband was working she couldnt belive how rediculous the situation was. on her shuttle home she had found out about the situation and by the time she had arrived on Vulcan a few hours latter it was clear that James Kirk was not involved in her sons predicament and yet her logical husband had thrown the book of logic out the window and kept insiting he was lying. 

Storming into the lobby of the science building she spotted her husband. with a deadly glare she declared loudly" tell me you are sorry and your Ponn Farr started early and maybe you will be forgivin for some ofyour rececnt idiocy if this is just you throwing the rule book out the window and forgetting Suraks teaching you will live to regret your recent actions"

returning his wifes glare Sarek responded "how dare you defy me i am doing what is best for our son that human.." before sarek had a chance to finish his sentence Amanda had crossed the distance between them and grabbed the tip of his ear with a twist.

to the room she ordered" if any of you had recalled Suraks teachings of logic before emotions you woulld have researched the man you kidnapped and relized he had a rock solid alibi at the time my son was assaulted and you would have informed me of the incident rather than me finding out from a fellow shuttle passenger. i will forget your lapse in judgement if you forget all orders given by my husband over the last few days and call off the hunt for kirk." as she turned to leave she paused "oh and if you would inform the higher ups my husband is taking a months leave of absence to repent for his sins and if i find any one of you has tried to hunt down kirk for my husband you will regret it"

with one final threatning stare at those gathered in the lobby Amanda draged her husband by the ear towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone wondring about Amandas behaviour remember she is human. she had to be feirce to be able to survive Vulcan her son as we know was treated as a lower form of inteligece because he was half human. his mother is a full Human who married a Vulcan spent long enough with him to decide on a child and then to go through the research needed to ensure a pregnancy would be a sucses. During this time and the period raising Spock there was propably alot of negativity in her life. she has to be stongwilled to have survived and still be married to Sarek and living on Vulcan. if you think this is not how she would have behaved remember we know little of her in this world the ripple efect could have made her very different for what little we know from original verse.
> 
> hope this chapter is acceptable. Spock and Jim are being a bit stubborn and im not 100% certain what to do to get them to be anything more than co-perents so this is a sort of interlude.
> 
> sorry i dont type more RL is not very stable at the moment so i type when i can.

Anouk was exited and nervous she had helped free an inocent man and was on her way to earth. She had contacted her love and he said he would be wating at the shuttle dock in san francisco with Dr McCoy, Jims closest friend.

She was not afraid of being banned from returning to her home world for her actions. She had watched as Spock was pushed aside for his Human heratige her children would not have to endure such behaviour. She had met M'Benga when he had come to Vulcan for an internship at the clinic near the shuttle dock were she worked. The day had been crazy busy and in all the madness she had been cllipped by a pallet as they were unloading her shuttle. While she had initially tried to refuse medical treatment her comanding officer had insisted she would not fly until she had been checked over.

When she had seen him she was instantly interested he had such expresive eyes something she had not seen before it drew her in and made her want to know more. His skin was also much darker than her own like intoxicating chocolate she couldn't help wondering what it would be like to touch him. In the end she had started coming up with excuses to visit the medical clinic until one day M'Benga had asked her out to dinner. Now several months later she was on her way to earth to join him, he had shown her that she did not have to lock away her emotions rather control them by anticipating their arival and deciding if their expresion was of value or if it would be best to put them in a box for later contemplation. It had been an amazing revalation that made the world so much brighter, when she sorted her fealings she realized that it was more than simple interest in something different that drew her to M'Benga it was love.The moment he had anounced that his time on Vulcan was ending she had made the decision to give her 3 week notice and follow him to his home in San Francisco.

A week after M'Benga had left for earth she had discored the most amazing thing had occured, despite their different genetics she had conceived a child. while nevous about the future of Spock and his child she was exited as it meant her own little one would have a fellow half blood child to play with and hopefully consider as a sibling.She only hoped that the cercumstances of conception could be resolved and the person resonsible was brought to justice while also hoping that her dear friend could find happiness from this.

***********************************

M'Benga was pacing in the Shuttlebay ocasionally glancing over at Dr McCoy who was fiddling with a rather large medical kit. He was nervous, understandably so. His pregnant partner had undertaken a risky manouer to free James Kirk from Vulcan prison and escape by shuttle heading to Earth. The pregnancy was high risk enough with the simple logistics of it being half Human half Vulcan he was stunned and amazed when Anouk had told him the news, something many would have considered imposible without medical intrvention.

Dr McCoy had warned that Spock may be at risk due to fact the father of the child he was carrying having a rather large list of allergies. He was concerned that the infat would have these same allergies and create a negitive feedback through the placenta, as Jim had already had a negative reaction to something as they were leaving Vulcan Bones was understandably worried that by the time the shuttle arrived on earth Spock may have had a simmilarr response to the allergen.

The other risk was from Starfleet itself, Starfleet had a strong political aliance with Vulcan and if the Ambasador was calling for Jims head it could lead to starfleet backing him to maintain the alliance frather than fighting for truth and justice.

He could only cross his fingers and hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your amazing feedback has inspired me to create a small plot twist.i hope you enjoy.

One month prior to spock becoming pregnant

 

Elvira was drunk on her way to compleatly sloshed. Her Jim was still refusing to acknowlege the bond they shared he kept declaring he had no interest in women even when numerous women had come into this very bar crowing about having sex with the famous James Tiberious Kirk. She had to find a way to make him pay for his betrayal, perhaps find an alien speices that could support male pregnancy many of the women who had slept with Jim were not human. She had kept his sperm in hopes of carrying his child but that dream was shattered with his refusal to acknowlege her existance

******

If T'Ping was not a Vulcan in full control of her enotions she would have throttled her father. He had sugested a visit to earth as a learning experience and an escape from the extreme heat on Vulcan. The lying bastard had actually wanted her to meet Spock and strengthen there bond. Spock was a filthy half breed she would kill him but felt that would be to kind she needed a plan to make him suffer and be so discraced her father had no choice but to call off the bond. Being able to marry Stonn would be a pleasant bonus. Her father gave her an adress for a restaurant for dinner but she hadno intention of attending perhaps one of the local bars would be a better place to visit she had heard humans went there to drown their sorrows. Perhaps if she was lucky she could find a solution to her problem.

******

Sarek was pleased his dear friend was on earth to help cement the bond between their children. T'Pring and Spock had not seen each other since Spock came to earth for his studies. He was 6 years of age when he had met Savel it had not taken long for a strong bond of friendship to form they had followed the same path thruough school both determined to go into politics amabasadors, Sarek for his people withhin starfleet and Savel as for interactions with new planets wishing to join Starfleet. When they were students 12 weeks from graduation they agreed that when they both had children they would arrage a marriage and join their two households. 

 

When Sarek had chosen a Human as his wife Savel has been surprised and a little unsure of the future but soon he saw why Sarek had chosen her and embraced the new situation fully and when his daughter was born he knew he would bind her to Sareks son Spock.

 

**********

When T'Pring first entered the bar she wrinkled her nose, the smell of stale beer was foul, but she continued on her quest and after a quick scan of the room decided that the best place for her to be was at the bar itself. she sat down next to a woman who looked like she felt on the inside, angry at the world and sad that her dreams had been crushed. When the bartended came over she ordered a simple soda water knowing human alcohol could not get her drunk. 

With a smile she turned to the woman next to her and said "i wish i was human so i could spend tonight getting drunk enough to forget my life" with this opening line her neighbor smiled raising her glass "to forgetting men and the hell they cause, life is better without them." with those words both women opened up to each other and shared their woes. it didn't take long for the bartended to remember he had some chocolates left over from last valentines and that said goodies would cause intoxication in Vulcans. as the two women woked on getting compleatly blind drunk they ploted and planed some rather outlandish ways to get revenge on the men who had caused them so much pain.

 

************

Savel was going to ground his daughter when they got back to Vulcan, T'Pring had failed to show for dinner despite her acknowledging the address earlier in the day. fortunatly he had been early enough to be able to come up with a reasonable excuse, as this was he first time on earth claiming she had a negative reaction to an item of human food would not be compleatly far fetched. At least the night was not a compleate waste as he was able to catch up with his dear friend Sarek.

 

****************

Around 0100 when the bartender was starting the process of closing up it hit them, the perfect plan, a way to kill two birds with one stone. Now all T'Pring needed to do was get someone uninvolved in their plot to slip some chocolate in Spocks lunch.


End file.
